This invention relates to paint rollers.
Conventional paint rollers include a metallic handle and shaft for supporting a roller cover. The shaft extends coaxially through the cover and the two are generally coupled by means of end caps which are held in position on the shaft by crimping and washers. Such prior art paint rollers are not wholly satisfactory because of the expense in fabricating the metallic handle extension and support axle of sufficient length to support both ends of the roller cover and because conventional end caps did not provide adequate bearing surface.